No More Than a Betrayer
by Layyin Hime
Summary: LOVE isn't a MOVIE - LIVE isn't a DRAMA - tidak semua cerita berakhir bahagia My First FanFic Special for #NHTD8-2017 #00 #Betrayal


Layyin Hime's First FanFic

Dedicated for NaruHinaTragedyDay 8th

 **\- No More Than a Betrayer -**

Prompt : Betrayal #00

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Warning : Just for fun, if any similarity idea

it's happen by accident

.

..

LOVE isn't a MOVIE

And LIFE isn't a DRAMA

tak semua cerita punya akhir bahagia

..

.

"Hinata tidak bisa, Thou-san."

Lelaki setengah abad itu sedikit memicingkan mata opalnya mendengar jawaban sang putri sulung. "Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Maaf," amethys gadis itu sedikit terpejam saat menghela nafas, "tapi… Hinata tidak bisa menikah dengan pria pilihan Thou-san."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penghianat itu?"

Kepala dengan helai indigo panjang itu menunduk dalam. Jemari lentik menggenggam kuat tas berwarna peach yang berada dipangkuannya. Bukan dia tak menghormati ayah yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil, hanya saja perasaan tak pernah bisa dibohongi.

"Dia punya nama, Thou-san. Dan apa yang terjadi kemarin hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman."

"Cih!" Hiashi mendecih mendengar jawaban konyol putrinya. "Mana ada kesalahpahaman yang berlangsung hingga berbulan-bulan?"

"Hal itu terjadi juga karena kesalahan Hinata, Thou-san. Hinata meninggalkan dia untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pekerjaan juga membuatnya berada diantara banyak wanita. Jadi, wajar jika dia…"

"Berselingkuh!" potong Hiashi geram. "Apa pun alasannya, Thou-san tidak pernah bisa mempercayai seorang penghianat."

"Tapi dia sudah berubah, Thou-san. Dia…"

"HINATA!"

Bentakan nyaring itu sukses membuat kantor yang cukup luas menjadi semakin lenggang.

"Maaf, Thou-san." suara lirih mengakhiri kesunyian yang ada. Ia berdiri, membungkuk sekilas tanda menyesal. "Kali ini Hinata sungguh minta maaf."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang ayah yang mulai meremas kemeja di dada kiri. Menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba merenggut kesadarannya.

..

.

Hinata duduk diam di sebuah bangku kayu di salah satu sudut taman kota. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Helaan nafasnya sedikit memburu. Semilir angin mampu mempermainkan rambutnya yang tergerai. Namun tak cukup kuat meredakan panas akibat gejolak batin yang ia rasa.

"Kenapa Thou-san tidak bisa mengerti?"

Ia bermonolog ditengah lamunan. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan akan sikap sang ayah. Semenit kemudian dia menghentakkan kaki jenjang berlapis flat shoes senada tas yang ia bawa.

Merasa tak sanggup memikirkannya sendiri, ia mulai mengutak-atik smartphone dengan bunga lavender sebagai wallpaper, mencari sebuah nama yang mampu membuat dirinya lupa akan logika dan hanya mengedepankan rasa.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan anda, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi, berali-kali pula jawaban tersebut ia dengar. Hingga tak terasa sudah tujuh kali ia mencoba dan berakhir putus asa. Ditengoknya jam berwarna gold yang melingkar indah dilengan kirinya.

"Masih jam 10 pagi, mungkin dia masih tidur. Ya, datang ke apartemennya bukan ide yang buruk."

Dia mulai berdiri. Memasukkan smartphone ke dalam tas dan sedikit merapikan ujung dress berwarna kuning cerah yang ia kenakan. Melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat sang terkasih berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Terbukti, hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki, kini ia sudah siap memencet bel apartemen tersebut. Alih-alih memencet bel, ia malah memasukkan password dengan tujuan tak ingin mengganggu tidur kekasihnya.

Beberapa langkah sudah ia ambil, namun ia tak menemukan satu-satunya penghuni apartemen luas nan megah tersebut. Netranya menelisik setiap jengkal tempat dengan dominasi warna merah darah tersebut.

"Pasti dia ada di kamar." Kembali ia melangkah menuju kamar berukuran cukup luas. Senyumnya mengembang membayangkan sang kekasih akan terlonjak gembira melihat dirinya datang. Tak sabar menunggu, dengan sekali gerakan ia memutar kenop pintu.

bruk

Tas yang sedari tadi ia jinjing jatuh dengan sendirinya melihat pemandangan saat pintu berhasil dibuka. Seorang wanita sedang mendekap mesra kekasihnya yang terbaring tanpa busana. Kedua manusia tersebut sedikit mengerjab membuka mata.

"Na-naruto-kun," Hinata terbata karena shock luar biasa. Tak terasa air mata mengalir membentuk anak sungai di pipi pualamnya. "A-apa m-maksud semua ini?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya, menurutmu apa lagi?" lelaki tersebut balik bertanya dengan santai sambil menunduk memunguti baju yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya asal.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

Hinata menundukkan muka karena dua hal. Pertama, ia merasa jijik melihat tubuh polos dua manusia berbeda jenis yang sedang memakai baju dihadapannya. Kedua, ia merasa kecewa karena orang yang ia banggakan di depan sang ayah justru melukainya teramat dalam.

"Kenapa? Huh, memangnya kau bisa memberikan sesuatu seperti ini?"

"B-bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas masalah ini, Naruto-kun? Dan bukankah waktu itu kau berjanji untuk tak mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Hei, jangan mengada-ada! Kau yang memaksaku untuk berjanji! Kau juga yang memohon dan mengiba agar kita tetap bisa bersama!"

Hinata mendongak, menatap tak percaya pada lelaki yang masih sangat dicintainya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir membanjiri pipinya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bosan denganmu!" Naruto menarik paksa lengan Hinata menuju pintu apartemen. Ia didorong paksa keluar hingga hampir terjungkal di depan pintu. "Cepat kau pergi dari sini! Ingat satu hal, mulai hari ini, kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa pun! Jadi, jangan pernah datang mengganggu aku dan kekasihku!"

blam

..

.

Hinata POV

Terseok kutinggalkan apartemen megah itu. Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke belakang. Ku remat erat dadaku. Sesak. Ngilu. Pedih. Entah apa lagi yang terasa. Sungguh ini terasa sakit sampai-sampai aku merasa sulit untuk bernafas.

Aku kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sesekali kuusap kasar wajahku. Tak kupedulikan make-up tipis yang mulai pudar. Tak kuhiraukankan tatapan ganjil orang-orang terhadapku. Aku tak peduli! Sungguh aku tak peduli!

Naruto-kun, kenapa? Kenapa dia tega melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa kesalahanku? Apa ada yang kurang dari diriku selama ini?

Aku selalu mencoba mengerti dirinya. Tentang sifatnya yang terkadang ingin menang sendiri, tentang pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dia dekat dengan banyak wanita, dan terakhir, tentang penghiantannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Lalu kenapa? Apa hanya karena sampai sekarang aku menolak untuk memberikan kesucianku padanya? Sungguhkah hanya itu?

Jika memang aku bersalah, kenapa dia tak memberi tahuku? Setidaknya aku bisa mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Setidaknya aku bisa berjuang demi hubungan kami.

Kami? Masih adakah kata 'kami' saat dia dengan penuh kesadaran juga tanpa penyesalan mengusirku dari apartemennya dan lebih memilih bersama kekasih barunya?

Ya, kekasih barunya.

Aku sedikit terjengit saat kurasakan smartphoneku berdering. Kulihat sekilas nama adikku disana. Kuhapus air mataku sebelum menggeser tanda hijau kesamping.

"Nee-chan, kau dimana sekarang?" belum sempat aku menyapa Hanabi, adikku, sudah memburuku dengan pertanyaan.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari tau dimana aku. "Aku ada di Jl. Sarutobi, ada pa Hanabi?" ternyata aku berjalan cukup jauh dari apartemen tadi.

"Baguslah, tidak terlalu jauh. Sekarang cepat Nee-chan pergi ke Senju Internasional Hospital, Thou-san sedang berada di ruang ICU karena serangan jantung." paparnya.

nyuuut

Kepalaku bagai dijatuhi sebongkah batu besar. Serangan jantung? Bagaimana mungkin?

Beberapa waktu lalu Thou-san masih berbicara denganku tentang… Tunggu, jangan-jangan Thou-san terkena serangan jantung karena aku.

Kami-sama, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"Halo? Halloo? Nee-chan?"

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. Segera kumatikan sambungan telpon Hanabi. Tanpa aba-aba aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat orang yang paling aku hormati itu sedang dirawat. Sungguh aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri bila terjadi apa-apa pada Thou-san.

..

.

Jam rumah sakit berdentang nyaring hingga terdengar sampai ke ruang rawat inap ayahku. Sudah lebih dari dua belas jam Thou-san berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim medis, namun mata yang serupa milikku itu belum juga mau terbuka menunjukkan sorot kegasannya.

Masih setia ku genggam tangan kanannya yang kuletakkan di pipi kiriku. Sesekali kuciumi punggung tangan itu. Kutatap lekat wajah yang mulai dihiasi oleh gurat tanda kerasnya perjuangan hidup yang dialaminya.

Semua ini tak harus terjadi. Seandainya saja aku menuruti semua kata-kata Thou-san. Seandainya saja aku tak membantah perintah yang Thou-san berikan. Seandainya saja aku tak membela lelaki yang justru mengkhiantiku.

Aku sungguh menyesal, Thou-san. Ternyata Thou-san benar. Dia hanya seorang pengkhianat. Jadi, kumohon. Bangunlah, Thou-san. Bangun dan hukum anakmu yang tak tahu diuntung ini.

"Ampuni Hinata, Thou-san…" aku bergumam tanpa sadar, "Hinata berjanji akan menuruti semua perintah Thou-san, tapi Hinata mohon, cepatlah Thou-san bangun…"

Seakan Thou-san mendengar suaraku, perlahan kurasakan jemarinya bergerak lemah. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup mulai terbuka.

"Hina-ta…" panggilnya lirih.

"Thou-san? Syukurlah…" kuraih gagang telepon disamping nakas, kutekan cepat nomor panggilan khusus untuk keadaan darurat, "Suster, tolong cepat panggil dokter, ayah saya sudah sadar!" kuletakkan kembali gagang telepon.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, dokter pun datang dengan seorang suster. Mereka mulai memeriksa keadaan Thou-san. Aku sangat beryukur saat mendengar bahwa keadaan Thou-san mulai menunjukkan perubahan yang baik. Mereka lalu beranjak pergi setelah menyarankan agar Thou-san segera beristirahat kembali.

"Hinata…" panggilnya Thou-san sekali lagi.

"Hinata disini, Thou-san. Hinata tak akan pergi kemana-mana." kueratkan gengganmanku pada jemarinya, sekali lagi kucium penuh kasih sayang tangan yang selalu membelai lembut rambutku.

"Maafkan Hinata, Thou-san. Hinata bersalah hingga mengakibatkan Thou-san seperti ini." air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung.

"sshhh," perlahan tangannya yang masih lelah menghapus air mataku, "Jangan menangis. Thou-san yang harus minta maaf padamu karena perjodohan ini." Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Thou-san sudah mengenalnya cukup lama," pahlawan dalam hidupku menghela nafas dalam, "Lelaki yang akan menjadi suamimu adalah pemuda yang baik, Hinata. Thou-san melakukan perjodohan ini secara mendadak pun bukan tanpa alasan yang kuat. Kebetulan saat ini dia sedang dalam kesulitan. Apa kau masih ingat dengan Rasa-sama?" aku berpikir, Rasa?

Kalau tidak salah, Rasa-sama adalah pemilik perusaan dimana Thou-san bekerja. Rasa-sama adalah orang yang baik. Istrinya yang bernama Karura-sama juga sangat ramah. Aku sangat mengingat atasan Thou-san itu karena rambut rambut mereka yang sangat tidak biasa. Rasa-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Sedangkan Karura-sama memiliki rambut berwarna pirang kecoklatan.

Tunggu, merah?

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat kau masih berkuliah di luar kota, Rasa-sama dan istrinya mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah hingga keduanya meninggal. Mulai saat itu, secara otomatis perusahaan jatuh ke tangan ahli waris, yaitu anak tunggal mereka. Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara? Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Thou-san adalah pemuda berambut merah tadi? Sejak aku datang ke rumah sakit, aku sudah melihatnya berdiri disamping Kaa-san. Beberapa kali dia juga mencoba menenangkan Kaa-san. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena aku sendiri sangat mengkhawatirkan Thou-san.

Setelah Thou-san mendapat tindakan medis dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, dia masih tetap setia menemani keluarga kami. Aku dengar dari Hanabi, dialah yang membawa Thou-san ke rumah sakit. Bahkan tadi, saat aku memaksa Hanabi dan Kaa-san untuk pulang, dia juga yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar.

"Sayangnya, ada seorang pamannya yang merasa iri dan mengajukan sebuah persyaratan konyol. Pada usinya yang menginjak 25 tahun, semua asset perusahaan akan sepenuhnya menjadi milik Gaara-sama. Dengan catatan dia harus sudah menikah. Tapi, jika dia belum menikah sampai usia yang telah ditentukan, maka separuh dari harta tersebut akan jatuh ketangan sang paman."

Aku mengernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin ada paman yang tega seperti itu?

"Awalnya, Gaara-sama berniat merelakan separuh perusahaannya, tapi Thou-san selalu mengingatkan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya itu berjuang sangat keras demi memajukan perusahaan. Dia pun akhirnya mau berusaha mencari pendamping hidup. Namun, karena dia memang mempunyai sifat yang pendiam, sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan calon istri."

Aku mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan Thou-san. Huh, pasti si merah itu yang memaksa supaya bisa menikah denganku. Dasar!

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa dia memaksa Thou-san untuk mendapatkanmu, kau salah." Aku terhenyak, jadi bukan dia?

"Thou-san yang menawarkan dirimu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Bukan ingin menjadi orang kaya, Thou-san hanya ingin membalas budi atas semua kebaikan keluarga mereka. Mereka yang memberi pekerjaan saat semua keluarga besar Hyuga mengusir Thou-san karena menikahi Kaa-sanmu. Selain itu, meski kalian tak saling mengenal, Thou-san yakin dia pasti akan akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Thou-san sungguh tak rela jika sampai melihat kau menangis lagi karena lelaki brengsek itu. Thou-san ingin kau selalu bahagia, Hinata."

Kembali air mataku menetes mendengar penuturan Thou-san. Oh, Kami-sama… Setan apa yang merasukiku tadi pagi hingga mampu melawan orang yang selalu memikirkan kebahagiaanku ini? Terlebih alasanku menyakitinya adalah lelaki yang tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Hinata mau kan membantu Thou-san dengan menerima perjodohan ini?" pintanya lembut tanpa pemaksaan.

"Ya, Thou-san. Hinata mau." kepeluk perlahan tubuh Thou-san. Kubenamkan wajahku didadanya hingga bajunya sedikit basah.

Air mata ini bukan seperti tadi pagi, ini adalah air mata bahagia. Aku bersyukur Kami-sama masih memberiku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan berbakti pada Thou-san. Mulai saat ini, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan semua perintah Thou-san. Apapun, asal dia bahagia.

Termasuk menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak kucintai.

.

..

End

..

.

Minna, bagaimana?

Udah lumayan nyesek belum?

Sebenarnya main idea yang ada dalam kepala saya bukan seperti ini dan ff ini harusnya multichapter, tapi berhubung kesibukan dan beberapa kabar duka datang silih berganti serta tenggang waktu event, maka perombakan cerita jadi satu-satunya jalan.

Gomen, jika ada typo, cerita yang pasaran, penulisan yang kurang baku dan kurang bagus.

Mohon maklum karna masih amateur v(^^)v

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^,


End file.
